Fan:Vent or be Vented
Vent or be Vented is the eleventh episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Kurt explains to Ben that Gakkmon was Vented. Kurt returns home, his father appears again & asks Kurt if he's sure he knows the truth. Ben tries calling Charmin Fearow, but no answer. Daniel asks Ben what did Murmuxmon do to trick a guy like him into this mess. But Ben doesn't know who Murmuxmon is, so Daniel explains that Murmuxmon is the man who gave him his Digi-Deck & tricked them into fighting for him. Daniel says that if they take out Murmuxmon, the war's over. But then Daniel asks Ben to help him defeat both Beelzemon & Murmuxmon. Ben doesn't trust him & takes off. Morgan & Tom find information in the Tabloids about the appearances of a Costumed Hero keeping Gramercy safe (Depthmon). Tom is jealous that Morgan is now calling Johnny "John". Mira Watson calls Morgan & tells her that she was expecting her transcriptions at her interviews days ago. She asks Morgan if she is working on another story & explains that WayAboveTopSecret won't accept any more of Morgan's stories until Morgan runs them by her. Morgan has Tom ring the bell & tells Mira that she has a customer then hangs up. Mako leaves Kurt's apartment. Morgan tries to call Kurt but he's asleep, so she leaves a message on his answering machine. Morgan comes up with an idea to try to get this Holder to show himself. Kurt awakes & finds that Mako isn't there anymore. Charmin still isn't answering Ben's calls. Charmin appears behind Ben. Ben tells him that he knows his name's Murmuxmon, & there's no such thing as Battle Club. Murmuxmon confesses that he's guilty on all counts, including the missing people. Ben tells the lying dirtball that he's going to rip him into little pieces. But Murmuxmon reminds him that he has the one piece of evidence he needs to clear his name, & the only way he's going to get it back is to Vent Beelzemon. Murmuxmon reveals his true form & tells Ben to Vent or be Vented. At Gramercy Park, Morgan has Tom wear a costume & pretend to be a monster chasing after Lauren as she's taking pictures. But then as Tom is chasing after Lauren, Morgan sees a real monster & follows it. The Holder in the area shows up & attacks the monster. Kurt then rides up to the scene & transforms. Morgan hears a fox wailing so she goes off to find Tom & Lauren. Mako tries saving someone but Ben gets in his way & battles him. Tom got owned by a Mime, & Detective Garmin arrives at the scene. Morgan shows up & explains that they were just making a monster movie. Mira is at the scene taking pictures of them. Detective Garmin explains that he could write them a ticket for this, making a movie without a permit, but decides to just let them off with a warning -- No monster movies on public property. Gallantmon uses Final Vent & destroys the monster. Depthmon tells Gallantmon that "This is his planet, alien, & by Order of The United States Government, you're under arrest..."